


We're what?

by pennorquill



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Michelle Jones, But also not, Established Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, F/M, Fluff, Oblivious Peter Parker, Peter Parker is a Genius, Realization, and throughout, at the beginning, but also a dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennorquill/pseuds/pennorquill
Summary: Today was the day that Peter Parker was going to ask out Michelle Jones, his longtime crush. He had it all planned out, and was hoping she'd say yes. He was excited, but nervous. Wait- what do you mean anniversary?----Or Peter realizes he is very oblivious.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	We're what?

Peter Parker took a deep breath. Today was the day he was going to confess to Michelle Jones. He had it all planned out. He was going to ask her to go on a date at the local café she enjoys. If it goes well there, they can go to his apartment and catch up on the movies they were watching together. It was a Saturday, so he knew she was not going to be busy.

After collecting his nerves, he walked over to their designated meeting spot in the park. It was the park bench in the south side of the area, away from most people. It was their bench. The place in which he helped her with a question on her homework. It was not much, but it was the moment of solidification of their friendship. Since then, they had started to hang out more. She even accompanied him to a limited showing of the original Star wars trilogy marathon. In return, he went with her to watch an obscure murder mystery movie the next month.

Crossing the park, he spotted Michelle sitting down, her head buried in a book. Examining the cover, he saw that it was a new book. Riving through his memories, he read seen it in her burrowed pile after their trip to the library a couple of days ago. 

Using this information as a starter, he greeted, "Hey MJ! New book?"

"Yes. It was recommended to me by one of the librarians." Michelle replied, closing the book to put it away. 

Peter sat down next to her. "Sounds like a good book."

"It is. So where are we going? You were vague in your texts."

"I have the whole day planned. It's going to be good." Peter said excitedly, he was making a promise that he hoped to fulfill. He stood up, ready (and nervous) to start his master plan.

"Lead the way loser."

Walking side by side, Peter and MJ walked down the street to the building hidden away. Throughout the journey, Peter was looking at the girl beside him. She was walking with her own brand of confidence. They had short conversations about nothing, but it was a nice nothing. Peter could feel his heart beating in his chest. He did not want to ruin their friendship as he would miss her comforting presence.

But this was a risk that he wanted to make. 

Entering the café, he smiled at the smells. Peter had chosen a time where they were baking a new batch of most of the popular meals and MJ's favourite. With his advanced senses, he was able to pick out the baked goods in the oven. This mixed with the smells of the meals and drinks made this a place that he would frequent often. This also being MJ's choice area as well made it even better.

Sitting down at the seat they used the most often, Peter relaxed a little. This was familiar. Scanning the face of the woman in front of him, he could tell that she was enjoying herself as well. Peter had accustomed himself to MJ's many tells. The tells that signified her happiness - like the small quirk in her eyebrow - were on full display.

Planning ahead, Peter had ordered their regular dishes and prepaid them. He knew that MJ would have fought to pay, but today was a her day. As they were right on time, he was able to go to the front an pick up their still warm dishes and drinks. Thanking his super-strength and stickiness, he was able to carry the two muffins, cakes and drinks to their tables without a single spill.

"You didn't have to Peter. I could have at least paid for my own lunch." Michelle thanked softly, accepting the blueberry muffin and green tea.

"It's no problem Em. I get paid well enough at my internship."

Taking out the second blueberry muffin and carrot cake, Peter began to eat also. He had only ordered water as MJ had commented on his apparent avoidance of the important nutrient on previous encounters. 

"Glad to see you finally drinking water loser." MJ praised. "With the amount of activity you do in your spandex, I'm surprised you haven't died of dehydration."

"Spiderman dying of dehydration would not be a heroic death." Peter rebutted.

"True. I would bet on a death by a particularly violent cat that is not quite ready to come down a tree." MJ shot back.

This back and forth continued for sometime before Peter checked his watch. They would need to leave now to make it to the theatre in time for the early preshow. They would also be able to beat the line if they got there at the estimated time.

"One last thing MJ." Peter announced. Reaching into his pockets, he revealed the tickets. "I booked us tickets to see that movie you were talking about, the one based on-"

Michelle cut him off with a hug. She had seen the movie on the tickets and was excited. Peter had kept it a secret that the movie theater close by was showing the movie for only a couple of days. 

Peter savoured in the close contact. Hugging her back, he felt the smile on his face widen.

Releasing him, she spoke the words that broke Peter. MJ had uttered, "This is the best one year **anniversary** ever."

"Anniversary?" Peter asked, very confused. To his previous knowledge, they were not dating. Definitely not for a whole year. He would have known if that was the case. It would have saved him countless days wondering if she liked him.

"Yes. Today, one year ago, we became official." Michelle answered slowly, obviously confused to his reaction.

"I'm really sorry, but I do not understand. While I really, really _like_ you, we aren't dating." Peter insisted.

Seeing the hurt look on MJ's face Peter further explained. "The plan for today was for me to ask you out. To, you know, begin dating. What you are saying is that we already are. We haven't done-. I'm so confused." Peter spluttered.

A look of understanding dawned on Michelle. She began to laugh slightly at the situation. Peter looked at her even more confused.

"I knew things weren't adding up, but I assumed that was just you loser." MJ said, between peels of laughter.

"Please elaborate." Peter begged. "Why did you think we were dating?"

"Loser, we we've went in countless dates together. Our PDA was limited, but I thought that you did not feel comfortable. I respected that and did not want to press." Michelle continued.

"That would explain so many things." Peter muttered,

The teasing coming from May each time Peter went to 'hang out' with Michelle, the notable absence of Ned, the comments from the decathlon team could all be attributed to his apparent relationship status.

Everyone seemed to know that Peter was in a relationship, except for Peter.

Now that he was thinking about it, him and MJ had done things that could not be explained as a normal friendship. They would hold hands often, but Peter had thought that MJ was just a touchy person. He would take as many chances to hold her hands. If he had known that she was seeking this action, it would have saved his excuses for being close. MJ would end their 'hang outs' with a kiss on his cheeks. Peter had taken up this activity lately as well. 

Seeing the understanding flash in Peter's brain, Michelle took pity on Peter. Taking his hands, she lead him out of the café and towards the cinema. She did not want to miss the movie. It was not going to be showing for long.

Peter allowed his girlfriend (wow, girlfriend) to pull him out of the cozy building and into the bright sunlight of the streets.

"Wait!" Peter exclaimed, needing a question answered, "Are we still dating?"

Michelle slowed down her pace as Peter regained his footing. Responding, she retaliated, "Do you want to?"

Softly, Peter answered, "I would like that Em."

A rare soft smile graced MJ's face. Leaning, Peter nervously kissed Michelle on the lips. She returned the gesture gratefully. Remembering her plans, she reluctantly stopped,.

"While I would love to continue this, I would love to put these tickets to good use."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the story. Hope you enjoyed it. If you spot any mistakes, feel free to tell me. If you want more, you can head over [here](https://pennorquill.tumblr.com/).
> 
> .


End file.
